


【布卡西】Home and Honeymoon

by 971544945



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:22:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25748098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/971544945/pseuds/971544945
Summary: home系列
Relationships: Gianluigi Buffon/Iker Casillas





	【布卡西】Home and Honeymoon

0.  
卢卡斯结束了一天的训练，回到家，没有人，有封信。  
1.来自他们的信  
daddy的字体:  
卢卡斯很抱歉我们两个先斩后奏了，但是我们真的很怀念曾经两个人的日子(嫌我打扰你们二人世界了是么)，而且现在我们结婚了，趁这个蜜月我还能对你的papa有所弥补，是他和你的陪伴让我度过了那段日子(所以到底发生了什么啊)，现在他说想要去一个地方只有我陪着他，我很难对他说不(越解释越让我觉得辛酸，谢谢)。  
卢卡斯你喜欢弟弟还是妹妹呢。(这句被划掉，换了papa的字体:想都不要想，我不会让你daddy再经历一次的。？？？)  
我们很快就会回来的，我觉得我只需要一两天就会很想你的。  
爱你，daddy留  
PS:你的塞尔吉奥叔叔很快就会到了，这期间他会照顾你的。  
  
papa的字体:  
卢卡斯，你长大了(都快成口头禅了)，你知道的，我有多爱你的daddy(别秀了，体谅下）。我们陪着你长大，你的daddy为你倾注了几乎所有的爱，从来没有说过一句抱怨的话，在那样压抑的日子里也愿意守护你，说实话我很心疼(和吃醋？)，我想要有一个机会让他无忧无虑的放松下来，现在是最好的机会不是么，你很懂事了，这是我最大的欣慰，这也意味着你可以在我们不在的日子也能照顾自己了(这才是重点吧!!)当然，塞尔吉奥会陪着你。  
回见，卢卡斯。  
daddy的字体:你的papa又口是心非了，他就是不愿意把爱你写出来，他也同样爱你，不要怀疑。  
3.  
"呵，成年人"卢卡斯还是没忍住翻了个白眼，但是嘴上的弧度却怎样都消不下去。"我也爱你们啊，两个长不大的活宝"  
拉莫斯到的时候卢卡斯已经收拾好了行李，心情愉悦的样子让拉莫斯都好奇了起来。  
"你很开心么，卢卡斯"  
"是啊，sese叔叔"  
4.  
卡西一开始并不知道为什么布冯会带他来玻利维亚，只是他也不会问，对于布冯，他只是全然的信任。  
布冯跟当地人租了车子，还特意带了保暖用的毯子，卡西投去疑惑的目光，布冯也只是神秘兮兮的笑。  
一路上没什么人烟，但是澄澈的星空足够吸引卡西的注意力，也就让他没有注意到路的下方。竟然也合了布冯的意，在到达目的地之前他还不想恋人注意到地面。  
在卡西以为会见到小村庄之类至少也有人群的时候车子停了下来，就在这样一个看不到来路和去路的地方。布冯率先下了车，又来到卡西这一侧开了门十分绅士的伸出手来  
"iker，可否有幸邀你一起看这美景"  
"搞什么啊，这么神秘兮兮的...这..."卡西把手递出去并迈下车的那一刻，先是听到了轻微的水声便又毫无防备地感受到了震撼，那是来自大自然的最纯粹的馈赠。  
要说玻利维亚最美的地方，无疑是被称为天空之镜的乌尤尼盐湖，天空和地面成为一个整体是寻得天时地利才可见到的景色，布冯显然是做足了万全的准备。此刻漫天的星光便一直蔓延到了他们脚下，美得不似人间。  
  
"这可...真的是"卡西很久才想起回应，布冯早就在他身后紧紧抱住他了。  
"还满意么"布冯跟着一起把视线放远，细碎的星光像是落在他们身上一般。  
"不能更满意了，谢谢你，Gigi"卡西迫不及待地回头想要寻找恋人的唇，两人便在倒影里接吻，身影跟着一起入了画面。  
"我不能为你摘下星星，只能让这漫天星辰都印进了你的眼睛，也许是我能给你最好的礼物了iker，对不起，一直没能好好陪着你"布冯又拉起卡西的手吻了吻。  
"Gigi...那你看看我呀"  
"iker？"  
"我在你的眼睛里啦，这样星星和我都送给你，当成回礼怎么样"不管多少年，布冯都能回忆起卡西这一刻笑起来的样子，温柔美丽而又坚定。"你要知道，你做的已经足够多了，没有对不起"  
两个人又一起看了很久的美景，深夜的时候带来的毯子便派上了用场，厚而大的毯子牢牢裹着两个人，倦了的时候便在车里相拥着睡去。  
晚安，愿我与这漫天星辰一起入到你的梦里。  
5.  
第二天两人又找到住的地方休息了个够，终于想起给卢卡斯发个简讯。  
  
"这是哪里啊，真漂亮，你爹爹们真会找地方"拉莫斯发出感叹，此时他正抱着卢卡斯的手机，翻着收到的图片。  
"我Google了一下，在玻利维亚" 拉莫斯最近倦的厉害，卢卡斯便包办了他的起居，在他看手机的时候一杯果汁已经递了过来。  
"是不是后悔没让他们带你啊"   
"呵，他们什么时候出发的我都不知道"  
"有机会sese带你去!"  
"还有我的弟弟或者妹妹？"卢卡斯意有所指地盯着拉莫斯的肚子。  
"干嘛，sese只是最近累坏了"  
"哦好吧"卢卡斯拿回手机回复起信息来。"那sese叔叔你知道为什么他们两个选玻利维亚么"  
"为什么"  
"因为语言废只能去西语国家"  
"。。。"  
——daddy，papa，sese叔叔应该是有宝宝了。  
6.  
"Gigi，你觉得会是谁"  
"我赌一个马铃薯煎蛋，皮克"布冯眼疾手快地取走卡西眼前的甜点，"iker你今天摄入的热量已经够了，如果你想让我帮你消耗一下也可以，但是我们还有很多景色没看呢"  
"我说不行你就还给我么"  
"不"  
"那我只能用别的补了"卡西同样动作敏捷地扑上去咬上了眼前人的脖子，一次完美的盖章。"顺便说，我也觉得是皮克"  
7.  
"啊嚏!"  
"空调开太大啦"卢卡斯调高了温度，又不顾拉莫斯的眼神攻击给他加了一层空调被。  
"我怎么觉得是有人在讨论我"  
"那也注意保暖"卢卡斯想了想，钻进了拉莫斯的被窝。"对了，sese叔叔，现在还早，不如讲讲我daddy他们的事吧"  
"那可是一个很长的故事了，而且不怎么愉快"  
"他们不愿意告诉我，你告诉我嘛"  
"总之他们真的很爱你，你知道的"  
"嗯"  
"那么，让我想想从哪里开始...."


End file.
